choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 is the first book of the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series. It is followed by Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 2. Summary Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. Chapters 'Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car' Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. 'Chapter 2: Troublemaker' Logan shows you a side of Los Angeles you've never known. Can you handle the heat? 'Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back' Logan brings you to the hideout to meet the crew. What will happen if they find out you're the daughter of a cop? 'Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve' Your dad is on his way to apprehend Logan and his crew! There's no taking back what you do next... 'Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears' Someone knows about your double-life. Can you trust them to keep your secret? You may not have a choice... 'Chapter 6: Opposite Lock' You're finally ready to get your driver's license. But your skill won't be the only thing tested today... 'Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble' The crew needs a $10 million score to buy their freedom. Will you help them survive, or will trusting you be their downfall? 'Chapter 8: Crashing' He knows. 'Chapter 9: Heating Up' While the crew designs a plan to free themselves from the Brotherhood, you take on a new job to prove your worth. 'Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime' Colt has a daring plan to win the crew's freedom, but is he going too far? 'Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before' Betrayed and on your own, you're forced to turn to your oldest friend... 'Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn' There's no going back after this. 'Chapter 13: The Only Rule' Los Angeles ain't big enough for the both of you. 'Chapter 14: Once in a Lifetime' Prom night is here, and one thing's for sure... It'll be a night you won't soon forget. 'Chapter 15: Dead End' The Mercy Park Crew rides again... one last time. 'Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away' You always knew it would end this way. Gallery Sneak Peeks RoD Chapter 5 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek Chapter8RoDSneakPeek.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek RoD Ch10 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek RoD Ch13 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek RoD Ch15 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek RoD Ch16 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 16 (Finale) Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information RoDThrillerConfirmationfromPBFacebook.png|Thriller Confirmation RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Book Summary from Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App Ride_or_Die_Logan_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Logan's Wanted Poster Sneak Peek BadGirlforRoD.png|Bad Girl Tease from PB MonaRoDWantedPosterSneakPeek.jpg|Mona Wanted Poster Sneak Peek RoDisFemaleOnly.png|Female Lead Confirmation RideorDieComingSoon.png|More Sneak peeks to come for RoD JoinacrewonRoD.png|Ride Customization/Join a crew & Lots of twists Luke'sdeletedtweetforROD.jpg|Luke's now deleted tweet about RoD RoD_Ch.1_Reveal.jpg|Chapter One Reveal MoreRoDInfrofrom01-12-2019IGSession.png|More info for ROD Coming soon! RoDPremiereAnnouncementonIG.png|Premiere Date Announcement on IG Ride_or_Die_Valedictorian_.jpg|BFFs Sneak Peek of Ride or Die. RoDTrailernowoutAnnouncementonIG.png|Announcement of 2nd Trailer for RoD on IG RoDBookCoverwithPremiereDate.png|Book Cover w/ premiere date RoDMCandLoganChoicesSneakPeek.jpg|MC w/ Logan Sneak Peek RoDSneakPeekftMCLoganandMona.jpg|MC w/ Mona and Logan Text Message Convo Sneak Peek Logan_Text_Message_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Logan Text Message Sneak Peek RODoutnowIGAnnouncement.png|ROD is out now IG Announcement Locations featured in Book 1 Logan'sCarescapingpolicechace.png|Logan evading police WestLASideShowRoDCh.2.png|West Los Angeles Side Show Berry_High_Classroom.png|Mar Vista classroom KanekoAutobodyBackRoomPoolTable.png|Pool table and kitchen in the autoshop's backroom Vehicles featured in Book 1 Logan'sCar.png|Logan's Car PoliceCar.png|LAPD Police Car Dad'sOldPoliceCar.png|MC Dad's Old Police Car Colt'sMotorcycle.png|Colt's Motorcycle Kaneko'sAylesburycar.png|Teppei Kaneko's Aylesbury Salazar'sCar.png|Salazar's Car 2009 Sodertaje XRC Treblaa ROD Car.png|2009 Sodertaje XRC Treblaa 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|2015 Stuttgart Widow 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.png|1969 Chateaux Panther XX Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan's A_Version_of_MC's_Car_and_Logan's_Car.png|A Version of MC's Car and Logan's Car RoDWidowYellow.png|Spark Plug Yellow Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car RoDWidowBlue.png|Pacific Blue Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car RoDWidowPink.png|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car Combustion_Red_Version_of_2015_Stuttgart_999_Widow.png|Combustion Red Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car SparkPlugYellowversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Sparkplug Yellow Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car PacificblueversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Pacific Blue Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car HotPursuitPinkversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car CombustionRedversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Combustion Red Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car Spark Plug Yellow of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Spark Plug Yellow Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Pacific Blue of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Pacific Blue Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Hot Pursuit Pink of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Combustion Red of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Combustion Red Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car 2020_Verratti_Le_Mans_Sport.PNG|2020 Verratti Le Mans Sport Verratti_Hauler.PNG|Verratti Hauler 1961 Maranello M4 GT.png|1961 Maranello M/4 GT Malibu RoDCh.14LimotoProm.png|Prom limo 2008 Yottsume Halberdier EVX.png|2008 Yottsume Halberdier EVX Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|Official Book Cover Ride or Die Official Cover v2.jpg|Alternate book cover RideorDieLoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen Cover RideorDieABadBoyRomanceBookCover.jpg|Alternate Book Cover NewChaptersFeatOH&HSSCA2.jpg|As part of the IOS Update App RoDInAppAnnouncement.png|In-App Announcement RoDnolongerhasABadBoyRomanceoncover.jpg|App Cover no longer says: A Bad Boy Romance HarassingPBwriters.jpg|Harassing PB Writers RODMC'sBirthdayCupcake.png|MC's 18th B-day Cupcake from her Dad RODMC'sPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone RoDPoliceScanner.png|Logan's Police Scanner Kaneko'scarKeys.png|Kaneko's car keys Kaneko'stattoo.png|Kaneko's M.P.C Tattoo BrakepedaltoLogan'scar.png|The brake pedal in Logan's car ClutchPedaltoLogan'scar.png|The clutch pedal in Logan's car GaspedaltoLogan'scar.png|The gas pedal in Logan's car GearShifttoLogan'sCar.png|The gear shift in Logan's car ThesteeringwheeltoLogan'scar.png|The steering wheel in Logan's car RoD - Logan's necklace.PNG|Logan's necklace RoDandOpenHeartCupcakes.png|ROD & Open Heart Cupcakes JenniferandKaraPBFeb2019Party.png|Kara & Jennifer next to OH/ROD Posters @ PB Feb 2019 Party WriteorDieRoDWriterssessioninprogress.png|ROD Writers Session in Progress 2/15/19 RODMC'sCharmBraceletinEvidenceBag.png|Your Charm Bracelet in Evidence Bag CelebratingatPBfor02-13-2019.png|Celebrating Winter Books launched on 02/13/2019 TeppeiKaneko'sblood.png|Teppei Kaneko's blood in Ch. 6 HeightconfirmationforXimena.png|Ximena's height confirmation Nitrous Tank RoD Ch. 10 Upgrade.png|Nitrous Tank Upgrade to MC's Car in Ch. 10 ThePackageinRoDCh.10.png|The Package in Ch. 10 Andrew Shvarts talking about the RoD twists.jpg|Andrew and the RoD "Twists" Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament.png|Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament for MC in Ch. 15 CCCTV Cameras in Ch. 15 .png|CCCTV Cameras in Ch. 15 Promotional Videos Choices - Ride or Die A Bad Boy Romance Teaser 1 Choices - Ride or Die A Bad Boy Romance Teaser 2 Spoilers * On January 7, 2019, PB announced a new book that will be released sometime in 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1082434665238093825 ** Over Facebook, PB responded to a player that this would be a thrilling adventure. * On January 8, 2019, the Choices App was updated and it revealed the summaries for America's Most Eligible: All Stars and this book. * On January 9, 2019, PB teased that more info and that more sneak peeks are to come for the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083239664545222656 ** In a since deleted tweet (in regards to overall bad reception of this book thus far), Luke - who was part of the writing teams for Most Wanted, Book 1 and the Endless Summer series - confirmed he was a writer for this book as well. * On January 10, 2019, PB teased that they can't wait for players to hear the soundtrack of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083240124148723712 ** On this same day, PB released a a sneak peek into a Wanted posted for bad boy Logan.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083499743370596352 ** When asked by a player if we'd get a "Bad Girl" type of character, PB said to stay tuned.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083512342950768641 * On January 11, 2019, PB released a sneak peek of Mona, the aforementioned Bad Girl that was teased about the day before, via a wanted poster similar to Logan's.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083874129080537088 ** On this same day, it was confirmed via an IG Q&A session by PB that this book will be female lead only.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083906824833687552 ** Pixelberry confirmed that this story will have plenty of action and twists. On top of that, we will get to customize our ride, join a crew, and more!https://twitter.com/PixelAdrienne/status/1083918382561353728 * On January 15, 2019, PB teased players that more sneak peeks are to come for this book.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 * On January 16, 2019, PB released the summaries for the first two chapters and revealed that it will premiere on Friday, January 25, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1085715887540162560 * On January 17, 2019, PB released another sneak peek, this time featuring a version of MC and her two BFFs.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086013710848552960 * On January 18, 2019, PB released a second trailer for this book revealing the book cover at the end.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086405390605021184 * On January 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Mona, Logan, MC, and an unidentified man. It appears that it's being featured as post on social media account belonging to this book's MC.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087847052883554306 * On January 24, 2019, PB released a final sneak peek, this time showcasing a text conversation between MC and Logan.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1088564857048227842 * On January 25, 2019, Andrew tweeted out to players to please not harass other PB writers by sending them direct messages on social media to tell them things like they suck.https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1088966131237318656 * On February 14, 2019, a sneak peek for Chapter 5 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1096200709014315008 ** A sneak peek for Chapter 8 was released on March 7, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1103802809869193216 * On March 21, 2019, a sneak peek for Chapter 10 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1108890298610966528 * On April 5, 2019, Andrew went on twitter to discuss the Chapter 12 twists that took place on this same day, and teased that there were new, even wilder twists coming.https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1114284418321932288 https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1114284489172111360 * On April 10, 2019, a sneak peek for Chapter 13 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1116075756151398400 * On April 11, 2019, PB replied that they couldn't give out any information (one way or the other) as to whether or not this book would get a sequel.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1116475916404658176 * On April 24, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1121184012905541632 * On April 26, 2019, PB hosted an IG livestream and shared some information regarding Ride or Die: ** Colt sees a lot of himself in MC – one of the reasons why he likes her. ** There will be a chase scene through the mountains. ** Fast and Furious inspires Ride or Die. * On May 2, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 16 and confirmed it would be this book's finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1124087221202690048 * On May 3, 2019, PB confirmed that Book 2 for Ride-or-Die is in the works.https://twitter.com/RdRupsha/status/1124400416047845376 Trivia * With PB seeming to enjoy paying homage to hit movie franchise and/or hit TV shows; this book will likely be a nod to racing films like [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fast_and_the_Furious The Fast & The Furious] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_for_Speed Need for Speed] movie franchises. * This is the second book to have the word "Romance" in the title, the first being The Royal Romance series. * Several cars have been featured in this story, among them being: ** Logan's car, a 2005 Devore GT, bears a striking resemblance to the 2005 Ford GT. ** The Police Cruiser seen in Chapter 1 resembles a Dodge Charger SRT8. ** The MC's Dad's old Police Cruiser resembles a Ford Crown Victoria. ** In the West Los Angeles Side Show, various cars can spotted, including a 1989 Nissan Silvia S13, a 2015 Ford Mustang GT, and many more. ** The car featured during Chapter 04, the 2009 Sodertaje XRC Treblaa, resembles the Koenigsegg CCXR on almost all the body, while the grille, headlamps, and front bumper are taken from the Mazda RX-8 R3. * As of January 27, 2019, the cover for this book no longer shows the A Bad Boy Romance tagline in the Choices App. * There are several mentions of real companies in this book. For example, in Chapter 2, if you choose to eat mango habanero wings, Vaughn will ask you to call him Red Bull and quotes from their slogan because of its use of the word "wings". He also makes a reference to Hot Wheels. ** If you choose to listen to hip hop music in Chapter 6, the name Starbucks is included in the lyrics. * In Chapter 3, if you tell Logan that you know the truth about him and the Mercy Park Crew, he will say that they only steal from the rich. At that you will reply that this doesn't make him Robin Hood. * In Chapter 4, if you choose to wave at the bus driver he won't notice you, so you run after the bus for a while. When he does notice you, he will call you Usain Bolt. * As of Chapter 5, it appears that players now have a choice if they want to stay loyal to the Mercy Park Crew or aid the police investigation. * Chapter 8 had the shortest summary of any chapter in the entire Choices franchise, at the time of its release. ** It has since been knocked down by the summary for Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 6, which simply says "RUN!"Bloodbound, Book 2#Chapter 6: * In Chapter 8, Toby mentions the protagonists of the movie Thelma and Louise as well as videogame characters Princess Peach and Samus Aran. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Category:Romance Category:Thriller Category:Female Lead